


Top Dog

by duesternis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolcetto loved that deep, rumbling snarl.<br/>Ordering him around. It made him want to wag that tail he really didn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years back, I touched it up, but still.
> 
> Nii-san have fun. ♥

“Get on your knees.”

God. Dolcetto loved that deep, rumbling snarl.  
Ordering him around. It made him want to wag that tail he really didn’t have.  
Obediently and fast he fell to his knees. The soft rug caressed his naked skin and softened the fall. His master really enjoyed expensive things. The more the better.

“Good boy.”

A small happy whimper escaped his throat. Praises were nice. And seldom granted, so just all the more appreciated.  
Dolcetto licked his dry lips and fought the urge to squirm.

“Now, come here.”

Nearly as fast as he had fallen to the floor he crawled towards his master. The strong smell of arousal thick in the air.  
Right before him he stopped; caught between the leather-clad thighs; and looked up at his master.  
He cocked his head a little to one side, his brown eyes alight with love and adoration.  
Awaiting new orders.  
Arousal was all Dolcetto smelled.

Slowly his master spread his muscular thighs and opened the fly of his pants.  
His hard, flushed cock sprang out.  
Gorgeous.  
Dolcetto licked his lips hungrily and shuffled closer to the hot flesh.  
It pulled a short, harsh laugh from his master.  
He twitched and shot an apologetic glance up at him. His master just waved a hand elegantly in bored approval.  
The salty scent of Want, Need, Give pulled Dolcetto's gaze back to the cock before him. He licked his lips again and sighed softly.

“You may.” The rumble cut through the silence like a knife.

Dolcetto’s eyes lit up. Disbelieving but hopeful he stared at the man bending over him. It was a privilege not often bestowed.  
But his master just nodded, dragging a finger over Dolcetto’s parted lips and leaned back in his chair.  
Opening his legs more in the process.  
Dolcetto licked his lips again, tasting sweat and desire on them. Inhaled the musky, salty smell enveloping him deeply.  
Slowly he brought his face to the cock before him. His tongue darted out and he hovered for a moment.

Then he licked a clean, wet stripe over the underside of the cock.  
Along the vein throbbing there, up to the exposed tip.  
It was divine.  
He heard his master’s breath hitch for half a second and that was already enough to say it was a night well spent.  
A happy whine accompanied Dolcetto’s next move.  
With expert care he took the tip between his lips and sucked the rest of the cock slowly inside of his mouth. He choked slightly and a shiver ran over his back.  
His masters’ hands shot up and gripped his short hair tightly.  
The sting was nearly too much and Dolcetto couldn’t keep the gasp in his filled mouth.  
The shiver crawled back up, as his master began stroking the sweaty nape of his neck and the cropped hair there, skin rasping against it.  
Dolcetto whined and clawed at his master’s boots. It was nearly too much stimuli, too many sensations at once.

A broken moan from his master made his heart ache. The throaty hums and gasps spilling against the ceiling made it even better.  
His master enjoyed this as well. Greatly, so.

Dolcetto was eagerly licking, sucking and nibbling when his head was yanked back suddenly.  
A strip of saliva and pre-cum connected his swollen mouth with his master’s cock for a second.  
Time held its breath and Dolcetto could feel the moment stretch thin.  
Then the chair rocked with the power of the shiver coursing through his master’s body and hot white streaks of cum hit his face.  
His master grinned wickedly at him, chest heaving breathlessly.

He sat there on his knees, his mouth still hanging open, his lips red and swollen but nicely moisturized. Dolcetto wanted something, anything, but didn’t know what. His mouth was too slack to form words, so he just sat there and stared at his master.  
Cum dribbled down his nose and chin, over his lips into his mouth, stinging in his eyes. His nose was filled with the strong scent. He would never be able to get that out of it ever again.  
Not that he wanted to.  
His body shuddered violently at that thought. Cum dripped onto his chest. Following the lines of his muscles, to nestle in his navel.  
Dolcetto’s own erection twitched and a bit of his master’s cum stuck to the tip. It tore a groan from his chest.

His masters’ gaze never left him even once. The shivers didn’t stop.  
A few droplets of cum were sent flying to the rug.  
His master tutted softly. He sharply pointed to the droplets. A humoured kind of disapproval in his eyes.  
Shame lit Dolcetto’s face up and he wetted his fingers very carefully to pick the spilled drops up.  
He licked his fingers clean and the rich, salty taste filled his mouth completely.  
He wanted more.  
But he wouldn’t get anything, if he didn’t follow his master’s orders.

“Clean your face up. You look like a whore. And one of the cheap kind, mind, boy.”

Dolcetto shot a sheepish smile at his master.  
Which was only met with a lifted eyebrow and a small chuckle. More than expected.  
He started to wipe the cum from his face and licked his fingers clean of every little rest.

His master used the time to get rid of his clothes. He threw them heedlessly into the room and watched Dolcetto clean himself up.  
By the time he was more or less done, his master stood naked in the room.  
The light falling in between half-drawn curtains cast soft shadows over the trained body, drawing valleys of shadow and gilded mountain tops on it.  
It was gorgeous.  
With a lazy twitch of his left hand he ordered Dolcetto to come closer.  
He hurriedly obeyed and pressed his head against the muscled leg, warm and solid, smelling of leather and desire.  
A soft hand stroked Dolcetto’s hair carefully.  
He hummed in the back of his throat and rubbed his cheek on the skin.

“Get on the bed, Dolcetto. On your hands and knees. Present yourself nicely, boy.”

The rumbled order made Dolcetto shudder again.  
He rubbed his head against his master one last time and got up with weak legs.  
Made his way to the large bed as fast as possible.  
His face was alight with a perverse shame when he positioned himself as requested on the expensive covers. Legs spread widely and shoulders vibrating.  
He waited.

After what seemed like hours he heard his master ambling to the bed.  
A few seconds, or minutes, he wasn’t sure, of unnerving silence passed as his master only looked.  
Dolcetto could hear him breathe.

Then, all of a sudden, the hot breath ghosted over Dolcetto’s hole.  
He yelped in surprise and came with a jolt.  
Just like that.  
His master laughed and gave him a soft slap to his backside. Eyes sparkling with joy.

“Bad boy. You are a very bad boy. Soiling your masters’ bed like that and without permission. You need to be punished.”

Dolcetto whined ashamed and tried to bury his face in the pillows without changing his position.  
It didn’t work at all.  
The promise of punishment was enough to make his cock twitch with interest, though.  
Unconsciously he spread his legs further, braced himself better on his hands. His breathing got harsher.  
His hole twitched a little in anticipation.

His master chuckled softly and slapped him again.  
This time just hard enough to make the skin prickle a little bit. Not hard enough to actually hurt.  
He never did that.

Dolcetto groaned lewdly and started to hackle.  
He was already fit for a second round.  
His master slackly fetched the lube off the nightstand and popped the cap.  
Whistling a small tune he wet his fingers thoroughly. He liked making his little dog writhe with anticipation.

With great care he stabilized Dolcetto’s already shivering body with a broad hand at his hip.  
Then, ever so slowly, he pressed the first finger into his hole. The muscle clenched tightly around the intrusion.  
Dolcetto whined low and pressed back with his hips. He was aching for _more_.  
His master murmured sweet nothings and meaningless praises at him and pressed a second finger inside.

Dolcetto groaned.  
He felt Full, which was great. But still not enough.  
He could take more. Wanted to take more, wanted to take his master and hold him close.  
And he was about to plead, when his master started to scissor his fingers.  
Spreading Dolcetto wide and ever wider.

The hackling intensified. Dolcetto’s arms started to shake.  
He was about to come again, when, with a wicked twist, the fingers left his body.  
He just whimpered weakly and felt his hole clench around nothing.  
This time he pleaded.

“Master... Greed... Please.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be so impatient. That’s not sweet.”

Greed slapped some lube on himself and lined up with the puckering flesh of his favourite dog.  
Took another moment to simply watch the sweat beads trickle over the toned back before him.  
It made him smile and there was an odd flutter in his chest.  
Slowly he buried himself in the hot, tight flesh.

The sensation pulled a groan from them both.  
Dolcetto shuddered and clenched around the thick cock.  
Greed groaned again and shallowly thrust forward.  
Dolcetto nearly screamed, overwhelmed by pleasure. This was complete bliss, always was.  
Greed loved the broken moans and lewd noises he could pull out of Dolcetto easy enough. They were the things of dreams, half-forgotten by morning, and he just couldn’t get enough of them.

Seconds became minutes and minutes hours, the golden light outside was swallowed up and still.  
They moved against each other, rubbing sweat from skin to skin, mindlessly calling out to each other and whimpering in bliss.

But in the end time caught up with them and crashed them both.

As Dolcetto fully came apart beneath Greed, he held him, stroked him through his orgasm and pressed small kisses to the nape of his neck. Whispered into the sweat-slick hair, voice even hoarser than normal.  
Then he emptied himself into his dog, eyes screwed shut and breath coming in huge gasps now.  
He collapsed on top of Dolcetto with a tired laugh.  
Dolcetto whined and simply pressed himself closer against Greed.  
Their limbs were a single tangle.

Greed softly stroked Dolcettos back and Dolcetto licked sweat off of his collarbone.  
It was as perfect as anything in the Devil’s Nest could ever get.


End file.
